


goddess girl

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: nayeon's running late for class and bumps into someone. she drops her id card and it gets picked up by goddess girl (who's too panicked to do anything about it)





	goddess girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ggsonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggsonce/gifts).



> prompt given by @lighto_line uwu thank you <3

Nayeon hurries to her morning class, cursing her luck for the thousandth time. Damn her stupid alarm clock that didn’t go off on time, now she’s running late! And her roommate didn’t even bother to wake her up either, which angers her even more. See, this is why you don’t room with your friends. Jeongyeon was a pain in the butt. Even though she chases after Nayeon when she makes a mess and listens to her rants about their increasing course work, Jeongyeon lets her suffer alone in the direst situations, like today.

She speeds up as she nears the coffee shop near their college campus, a sign for her that there’s still another five minutes for her to go. Nayeon is so busy checking her phone for the time that she doesn’t notice the girl in front of her. Her shoulder collides with the girl’s and it sends her items toppling over on the cement. Nayeon wants to scold the person. She’s already running late, she doesn’t need to be delayed further.

But, she’s trying to help her with her best abilities and she never stops apologising so Nayeon’s anger kind of fizzles out. And then Nayeon panics when she locks eyes with the girl.

Because she’s _so_ pretty.

It’s as if she’s standing in front of a goddess.

She’s rendered speechless by her and it’s clear that the goddess in front of Nayeon is blushing deeply because of how long she’s been staring at her already. Nayeon apologises (for bumping into her, not for staring, of course) and they walk their separate ways.

Somehow, Nayeon manages to get to her lesson in time but she’s extremely distracted by the goddess girl she bumped into and her mind strays away from the discussion in the classroom. She doodles on her notebook as she daydreams about the mystery girl, reliving and remembering their accident this morning. Her moment of gay panic caused her to let someone beautiful slip through her fingers and now Nayeon’s never going to see her again. If she told Jeongyeon, she’d never hear the end of her teasing again.

It’s when she goes back to her room that she realises she either lost her ID card, or she left it inside. Nayeon needs it to enter and groans in frustration because now she’s going to have to wait for Jeongyeon to finish her classes before she can use her card instead. She sits in front of the door and plays on her phone.

She only needs to wait for an hour, or two.

\---

Jihyo gets pulled into a hug as soon as she enters her dorm room. Her day has been eventful, the complete opposite of her usual day of classes. She groans as she tries to pull her roommate off her but fails and accepts her fate.

“What do you need Sana?” Jihyo grumbles.

“Did someone have a bad day?” Sana immediately jumps back, worrying over her friend.

Jihyo takes this chance to walk towards their little table, pulling her work out of her bag.

“No – kind of. It was just busy. I just met this girl this morning and I was distracted all day because of her and I don’t even know who she is.” Jihyo sulks. When she places the last book on her table, something slips out and falls to the floor near Sana’s feet.

“Why do you have Im Nayeon’s ID card?” Sana asks as she observes the card that fell out of Jihyo’s book.

“Im Nayeon?” Jihyo repeats, looking over Sana’s shoulder. She snatches it off Sana’s hand and pockets it, feeling embarrassed.

“Wait, no way! Nayeon is the one you’re talking about? The one you couldn’t get off your mind?” Sana gasps before she erupts into laughter. Jihyo feels her face growing redder the more Sana laughs, not knowing why. “She’s a friend of mine. Do you want me to return the card? Do you want me to set you up with her?

“N-no! I’m fine. I’ll return it to her. She goes to our campus? I’ve never seen her before today. And how the hell do you know her?” Jihyo fires out a question that leaves Sana flustered.

“She’s Jeongyeon’s roommate.” Sana shyly admits. Jihyo rolls her eyes at Sana’s shy behaviour. God, she’ll be so much more sufferable if she maintains this behaviour when it didn’t solely involve Jeongyeon.

“Uh-huh. How’s that going anyway?” Jihyo teases, momentarily ignoring her panicked situation. She’s yet to think of a solution. If Nayeon lives in a dorm like Jihyo, she’ll need her ID card to access her room. Did that mean she’s outside, waiting for Jeongyeon to return because her card slipped into Jihyo’s things?

“– are you even listening to me?” Sana snaps her fingers in front of Jihyo’s face.

“Huh? Rewind for me?” Jihyo asks and Sana rolls her eyes at her.

“If you’re worried about Nayeon not being able to enter her room, Jeongyeon’s already home.” Sana chuckles when Jihyo’s mouth hangs open like a fish.

“How did you know? What?” Jihyo is surprised by Sana’s ability to read her.

“You’re a little obvious there, Ji.” Sana giggles. She pushes Jihyo to sit down at the table before dishing out dinner for her. She perhaps made a plan for Jihyo to pursue Nayeon.

She knows Jihyo’s picking up on her nice behaviour because she’s been glaring at Sana ever since she took out the first bowl of rice. “Give me a few minutes.”

Jihyo walks into her room, leaving Sana alone in the kitchen. She pulls out the ID card from her pocket and fiddles with it. The picture is as cute as her in person. Jihyo is amazed; no one has ever gotten a good ID card photo taken in their entire life, but this photo is clearly an example of A part of her found it hard to believe that she’s been given this chance to meet Nayeon again, possibly. She’s also way too scared to give it to her in person – so she thinks; maybe she can post it to her instead.

Sana bangs her door open and scares the hell out of her, sporting a knowing grin. Jihyo knows it’s something that’s going to cause trouble and immediately shoots it down, shaking her head and stopping Sana from starting her sentence.

“No.”

“Hear me out! It might work.”

“No.”

“But… Nayeon.”

“Oh? And Jeongyeon?”

“Not the problem right now!”

“Oh my god. You want to use me to get to Jeongyeon.”

“What! No!”

“Too quick to deny it.”

“…”

“See?”

“Please?”

“No.”

\---

“I don’t know how you talked me into this.” Jihyo whispers to Sana as they stand outside of Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s room the following morning. Sana’s constant pestering about helping her with Jeongyeon broke Jihyo’s resolve on not falling for her tricks. In a moment of frustration, she said yes and now she regrets it.

“Because, a part of you wants to help me.” Sana grins.

“Your tragic love story only drags on.” Jihyo savagely comments and Sana pouts.

Jeongyeon opens the door right then and Jihyo notices the panic that flashes across her eyes when she sees Sana, along with the pout stuck on her face like an idiot. She elbows her friend and Sana clears her throat, leading the conversation. It’s what she promised.

“Is Nayeon here?” Sana asks. Jihyo almost facepalms; Jeongyeon’s smile falters when she hears Sana’s question.

“I was looking for her. I need to return something to her.” Jihyo butts in, fixing up Sana’s mess. “Sana’s here to see you.”

Jeongyeon blushes, along with Sana – who glares at Jihyo. She’s about to scold her when Jeongyeon speaks up and Sana immediately shuts her mouth. “Nayeon just left… I’m sorry, why were you looking for her? I don’t think you’re in any of her classes?”

“I bumped into her yesterday. I’m Jihyo.” Jihyo greets, shaking Jeongyeon’s hand.

“Wait, are you the goddess girl?” Jeongyeon questions.

Jihyo turns beet red while Sana laughs next to her. “Goddess girl? Can’t be me.”

“Where did you bump into her? Near a café? By the campus?” Jeongyeon clarifies.

“… Yes.” Jihyo finds it hard to believe that Nayeon calls her a goddess when she’s the one who’s breathtakingly beautiful.

“Ah, so you _are_ the goddess girl. Yeah, you just missed her. Do you want to give me the ID card? I’ll pass it on to her later?” Jeongyeon suggests but Jihyo shakes her head.

“I wanted to return it personally. I need to apologise to her too. Can I know what time her lunch break is?” Jihyo confidently asks.

“After 1.” Jeongyeon smiles and Jihyo thanks her before she leaves. She finally turns to Sana. “So, why are you here?”

Sana rolls her eyes and pushes her through the door, closing it shut behind her. Jeongyeon is taken off guard, but she’s quick to push back, cornering Sana against the door. She squeals as her back hits the wood first and Jeongyeon cups her chin, raising her face. There’s a moment of hesitation between them and Sana is about to complain when Jeongyeon surges forward and kisses her. Sana grips onto Jeongyeon’s waist, turning them around.

“How much time do we have?” Sana asks between kisses.

“A few hours? Now that your friend is going to meet Nayeon, I’m sure we’ll have more.” Jeongyeon answers, responding to each of Sana’s kisses with increasing passion.

“Don’t you think we should tell them now?” Sana gasps as Jeongyeon’s kisses travel towards her throat.

“Tonight. I was going to tell Nayeon yesterday but she kept talking about Jihyo.” Jeongyeon sighs.

“Let’s make the most of our time then.” Sana kisses Jeongyeon again, softly.

\---

Nayeon’s worry about her ID card increases from the moment the day starts. That damn thing has her address on it and her photo along with her name. She hopes it hasn’t fallen into some creep’s hand. She still has a year of her course to finish; she doesn’t want to be murdered or followed or anything else that she sees on the dramas that air on Netflix.

She finishes her last class before lunch with a heavy heart. Not only is she still reeling from meeting goddess girl and not asking for her name, she also loses her ID card and gets teased endlessly by Jeongyeon after talking to her about everything. Nayeon doesn’t even feel like eating lunch but she heads to the food court to find some peace.

It’s relatively empty and she’s glad because she can have some time to herself, away from everything as she tries not to cry in her final year because of increasing stress. Nayeon plugs in her earphones and listens to her mood boosting playlist, disappearing into another world. She doesn’t notice the goddess girl approaching her. She doesn’t notice that she’s quietly waiting for her because she feels like she’s going to disturb Nayeon when she seems to be enjoying herself listening to music.

Nayeon almost falls out of her seat when she sees Jihyo, thinking she reached the state of hallucinations. Jihyo reaches to steady her chair and that’s Nayeon’s evidence that the goddess girl is in front of her and right here. Nayeon pulls out her earphones and wipes her hands on her shirt before offering it to Jihyo to shake.

“Hi, I’m Nayeon.” Nayeon smiles, internally panicking when she wasn’t getting a response.

“Jihyo. I’m sorry I was just too caught up in finally seeing you for longer than a few seconds compared to yesterday.” Jihyo compliments smoothly.

Nayeon’s panicking heightened and she blushes, not knowing what to say next.

“I think you’re missing this?” Jihyo hands Nayeon her ID card. “I’m sorry about meeting you here – I asked Jeongyeon when you’d be free and she said after 1.”

“Thank you! I thought I lost it.” Nayeon’s eyes widen. Please, for the love of god, save her from the possibility that Jeongyeon told her about last night. “You met Jeongyeon?”

“She told me all about the goddess girl situation.” Jihyo grins as Nayeon hides her face in her hands in extreme embarrassment.

“She didn’t.” Nayeon wants to cry it all out and run away.

“If it makes you feel better, I think you’re beautiful.” Jihyo admits.

It doesn’t help. But Nayeon thinks it’s cute that she tries.

“Where did you find my ID by the way?” Nayeon points to the card.

“Oh. It fell out of my books. I think it must’ve slipped inside when we were rushing to sort things.” Jihyo explained. “I’m still sorry about that.”

“It was my fault for not looking at where I was going. You returned me my card, so, can I thank you by taking you out on a date?” Nayeon boldly asks.

She thinks she’ll be rejected and waits for the no to come.

“I’d love to.” Jihyo smiles widely. “Do you need my number for details?”

Nayeon nods and hands Jihyo her phone. She laughs when she gets it back because Jihyo saves her number under the name **goddess girl**.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Jihyo grins, only for Nayeon to shy away. Her boldness went down the drain. “Are you going back to your room?”

“Classes are done, so yes.” Nayeon nods.

“Do you mind if I walk you there?” Jihyo asks.

“Not at all!” Nayeon responds with great enthusiasm. “Ah, god. I’m so embarrassing.”

“I think you’re cute.” Jihyo shakes her head.

Nayeon is left stumbling after her words as they walk to her room together.

\---

“What the hell? When did you two get together?” Nayeon gasps as she enters their room.

Jeongyeon and Sana scramble to get off the couch of the shared room.

“Sana?” Jihyo glares at her roommate.

“Jeongyeon?” Nayeon is still waiting for an answer.

“Well… we’re dating?”

Nayeon and Jihyo are too shocked to respond.

“Guys?”

“Come here.” Nayeon commands, chasing after Jeongyeon. Jihyo follows, trying to catch her roommate.

Jeongyeon and Sana attempt to hide from their friends, both hellbent on smacking the life out of them with anything they can find.

“I can’t believe you hid it!” Nayeon growls.

“You told me nothing was going on!” Jihyo reminds Sana of their conversation earlier.

“Jeong, you said they’d be back later!” Sana seethes, pinching her girlfriend.

“I had no idea they’d be back so early.” Jeongyeon responds with honesty. She did think they’d be out longer.

“We’re still here!” Nayeon and Jihyo grumble.

“Get a room!”

“You’re in mine!”


End file.
